Tiempo de calidad con el dragón original
by SCarrieS
Summary: [One Shot que forma parte de la actividad "¡Desde otros ojos"! del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos", para celebrar el cumpleaños de Shin-ah] [Personaje: Abi] Si Abi se encontrara alguna vez con Shin-ah, solamente podría pensar en dos cosas: que definitivamente tenia la suficientemente buena genética para tener un hijo como él y que el mundo necesita más dragones azules.


**One Shot** que forma parte de la actividad **"¡Desde otros ojos!"** del foro **"El feliz grupo de hambrientos"** para celebrar el cumpleaños de Shin-ah.

* * *

 **TIEMPO DE CALIDAD CON EL DRAGÓN ORIGINAL.**

El sol resplandecía hermosamente sobre el castillo del Rey Hiryuu, era un día muy caluroso como ningún otro y por ello los cuatro guerreros dragón prefirieron tomarse la tarde libre cuando definitivamente el calor fue insoportable. Hiryuu se encerró por horas en su estudio para arreglar algunos asuntos diplomáticos de gran importancia y ni siquiera apareció cuando la comida se sirvió para los cinco. Guen, Abi, Shuten y Zeno esperaban a que apareciera, ni siquiera habían tomado bocado y realmente tenían hambre, pero ante la costumbre de comer con él, no se atreven a comenzar.

— ¡¿Hasta cuándo pensara aparecer ese estúpido Rey?! — pregunto Shuten recargando su rostro sobre su mano mientras golpetea repetidamente el suelo con su talón. Incluso está sentado muy descuidadamente, aunque claro, eso es normal en él.

— Dijo que esos asuntos eran muy importantes, pero ya ha tardado demasiado — suspiro Guen recargando sus codos sobre la mesa.

— Tal vez solamente quiere dejar todo listo para cuando recibamos al futuro príncipe, la Reina debe tener los mejores cuidados o eso ha dicho él — comentó Zeno con una sonrisa tranquilizadora poniendo sus manos sobre sus piernas — últimamente han venido muchas personas capacitadas para cuidar de la Reina y aun así Hiryuu no se separa de su lado por mucho tiempo, seguro hoy fue una excepción para dejar todo en orden, porque definitivamente está muy ansioso.

— sea lo que sea, no somos quienes para juzgar su demora — excuso Abi con los ojos cerrados y semblante templado. De entre los cuatro era el único que estaba sentado correctamente y no lucía fastidiado en absoluto, Zeno tampoco parecía estarlo, pero su ruidoso estómago protestaba por él.

— ¡Pero esto ya es demasiado! ¡Solo es una mujer embarazada! — exclamó muy mosqueado el de dientes afilados — no estoy muy ansioso por que haya un príncipe para nada, los mocosos son una pérdida de tiempo ¡Y es más importante comer! ¡¿Qué demonios espera?!

— ¡Entonces trágate la maldita comida que tienes delante, Ryokuryuu¡ — le gritó Abi poniéndose de pie. Los otros tres se quedaron sorprendidos, Zeno que estaba sentado a su lado incluso se alejó un poco asustado, Guen parpadeó unos instantes y luego soltó la carcajada, y Shuten sonrió ladinamente.

— ¡Oh! Seiryuu parece haber perdido la clase que tanto presume — rio divertido al ver a Abi fruncir el ceño, pero este después alzó la barbilla altivamente.

— ¿Perder la clase? — su voz sonó tan helada que Guen dejó de reír y Zeno se alejó un poco más — No, para nada. Ryuokuryuu, ¿Acaso no ves que solamente imitaba tú forma primitiva de expresión para ver si dejabas de canturrear con tu horrenda voz? — Zeno desvió el rostro y cubrió su boca para que no se notara la pequeña sonrisa divertida que intentaba formarse en sus labios y Guen rio nuevamente. En esta ocasión el dragón verde frunció el ceño y se puso de pie azotando antes, las manos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? — pregunto tomando su inseparable lanza.

— Y para variar sordo — inclinó su rostro de lado con una mirada retadora plasmada en sus ojos de dragón — ¿Acaso hay algo que puedas hacer decentemente?

— atravesarte con mi lanza es un muy buen ejemplo.

— ¡Ryuokuryuu! — Guen se puso de pie y detuvo la lanza de su compañero con su brazo derecho — no vamos a pelear seriamente entre hermanos.

— Seiryuu — Zeno sonreía forzadamente poniéndose delante de Abi para que no hiciera nada imprudente.

— ¡Yo no soy hermano de este o alguno de ustedes! Hakuryuu — ahora dirigió su furia contra el de cabello platinado.

— ¿Por qué te interpones? — preguntó el de cabello azul al muchacho que tenía delante.

— yo solo…

— estorbas — lo tomó de uno de sus hombros y lo empujo suavemente para que se moviera, Shuten dirigió su mirada hacia él y sonrió librándose de Guen para acercarse al dragón azul — muy bien Ryokuryuu, estás de suerte ¿Te gustaría probar mi poder?

— no tendrás ni tiempo de intentarlo — ambos estaban a punto de atacarse cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron y por ahí ingresó un apuesto hombre de largo cabello color carmesí y ojos amatistas.

— lamento la demora, Guen, Abi, Shuten, Zeno — les sonrió a todos y los que estaban a punto de enfrentarse, como siempre, relajaron sus posturas — ¿Nuevamente jugando? — pregunto confundido — creía que ya lo habían hecho esta mañana durante el entrenamiento.

— Rey, ya se lo he dicho, pero esto es preocupante ¿No debería visitar al médico real? hay algo mal con sus ojos.

— no seas así — pidió fingiendo que le había molestado — y vamos, es momento de comer.

La sola llegada de ese cálido hombre calmó el ambiente que rodeaba la habitación y los dragones se sentaron con una tranquilidad instalada en sus pechos que era relajante. Su Rey últimamente estaba más distante, todo por la llegada de su hijo y aunque los dragones estaban felices por él, si, incluido Shuten aunque le pareciera todo muy molesto, resentían la distancia con Hiryuu.

Zeno se abalanzó sobre la comida como si no hubiera mañana y hasta sus ojos se iluminaron, Shuten y Guen devoraban todo "decentemente" haciendo a Hiryuu sonreír feliz y a Abi rodar los ojos fastidiado mientras ingería sus alimentos con parsimonia. Después de unos minutos todos se levantaron de la mesa para ir a resolver pendientes o sencillamente vaguear para distraerse. El hombre de hermoso cabello azul estaba por marcharse hasta que Hiryuu lo detuvo llamándolo por su nombre.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó realmente preocupado por su tono de voz, los dragones le miraron desconcertados, incluso el aludido que no entendía la pregunta — no terminaste siquiera tu comida — señaló el plato que minutos atrás pertenecía a Abi y estaba casi intacto — he notado que últimamente no comes lo suficiente.

— estoy bien — respondió con seguridad — no tiene de qué preocuparse — dio media vuelta y aun cuando su Rey lo llamó insistentemente, él no se volteo, ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Guen cuando le dio alcance, simplemente negó con la cabeza, susurro un "déjame solo" de forma amenazante y se encerró en su habitación estando completamente indispuesto para el resto del mundo.

Se dejó caer sobre su futon con los brazos extendidos mirando el techo mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus puños. Muchas cosas le daban vuelta estos días, sobre todo la imagen del Rey con su esposa, ella lucía muy radiante con su abultado vientre y Hiryuu sonreía como idiota estando con ella. Por si alguien se lo preguntara ¿Qué tiene de malo esa escena? Solo una respuesta podría ser dada de parte del dragón azul y esa sería:

— el bebé que pronto nacerá — susurro suspirando con pesadez.

No, no es que tuviera algo en contra de la Reina, ni del bebé como tal. Es solo… los niños son fastidiosos. Está feliz por su Rey, encontró al amor de su vida, formara una familia con ella, eso es bueno, el amor de los dragones por Hiryuu los pone felices a todos solo porque él sea feliz, pero… un niño. A Abi no le gustan los niños, son tan desagradables en muchos aspectos. Lloran, hacen berrinches, hacen que te preocupes por ellos… no, no es como si Abi fuera a cuidar del príncipe ni nada, pero será fastidioso tener un niño en el castillo, si desde ahora ya es todo un alboroto, no quiere imaginar después.

¿Qué cuál es el origen de su odio a los niños? Ninguno en realidad, pero el dragón azul es de un temperamento… especial, no le gustan, así de sencillo… bueno, incluyendo lo anterior, tampoco desea ser padre, ver que alguien cercano tendrá un bebé le pone los nervios de punta ¿Y por qué no ser claros? con este niño en especial reciente todo ya que le molesta la distancia con su Rey.

Todos los dragones tienen un fuerte vínculo con él, a diferencia de Abi, ninguno tiene sus problemas respecto al príncipe, pero el dragón azul parece haberse hecho muy dependiente de su Rey. Aceptar ser el dragón azul lo sacó de la oscuridad en la que vivía al ser un simple humano, Hiryuu lo salvó y ahora lo ignora e ignorará por el niño que requerirá su atención. Puede sonar a un joven caprichoso, pero no importa, no es como si alguien se fuera a enterar.

Sabe lo que ser padre significa para Hiryuu, puede que muchos nobles dejen a sus hijos al cuidado de sus esposas y ellos solo estén de espectadores o haciendo otras cosas que los mantengan con estatus, pero el Rey no es esa clase de hombre, él querrá cuidar de su hijo propiamente quitando más tiempo de calidad con sus dragones. Siendo honesto… también reciente la llegada del infante porque antes le exigían que tuviera uno propio y por si fuera poco, esas insistencias llegaron cuando él ya había vivido lo que es ser ignorado a causa de un niño.

Torció la boca, actuaba como un niñato, si, como esos que detestaba, pero la bomba explotó cuando hace unas semanas caminaba por el reino en compañía del dragón blanco, se detuvieron a comer algo y ahí había una mujer con un niño que no dejaba de llorar. Recuerda haber dicho "son fastidiosos" y Guen comprendiendo a qué se refería, le dijo "te hace falta tener un hijo, ya comprenderás que no son fastidiosos".

¡¿Por qué todo el mundo le decía eso?! O también "Ya tendrás los tuyos" ¿Lo creían idiota acaso? Tampoco era como si fuera un hombre de tener parejas, lo suyo no es el amor y a pesar de poder llevarse bien con las mujeres, cosa que había sido parte de su privilegiada educación, no tenía intenciones de formar una familia, no quería casarse si eso implicaba hijos y definitivamente que los implicaba.

Ah… ¿Por qué estaba pensando todo eso? Su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar insistentemente, gimió adolorido cuando una punzada llegó demasiado fuerte. Lo comprendió al instante, el por qué tenía pensamientos tan desordenados, por qué no había comido bien últimamente y por qué había explotado delante de Shuten cuando este había dicho una de las cosas que también pensaba.

— no todo está bien — susurro respondiendo honestamente a la pregunta que no había contestado bien, minutos atrás — creo que me estoy enfermando — suspiro tocando su frente sintiéndola muy caliente. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de rojo y no era precisamente por las marcas en estas.

Últimamente el clima hacia lo que se le daba la gana y hace unos días había llovido horriblemente, Abi estaba al aire libre cuando paso y se mojó completamente, sus defensas no son las mejores y ahora su cuerpo lo reciente. Cerró los ojos que comenzaron a arderle y por quien sabe qué número de vez, suspiro cansado dejando que el sueño lo invadiera.

Despertó unas horas más tarde, si bien se sentía algo acalorado, sus ojos ya no ardían y podía moverse perfectamente, tal vez la enfermedad no vendría tan intensa en esa ocasión. Ya estaba oscuro, por cómo lucía el cielo ante su privilegiada vista, pasaría de la medianoche. Bueno, eso sí fue una sorpresa, había dormido bastante y aunque tenía sueño y podría seguir durmiendo, se percató de algo que lo hizo ponerse de pie y asomarse por su ventana. Ni siquiera contuvo la sorpresa en sus ojos.

Creyó que sus ojos lo habían engañado, pero no, ahí delante suyo estaba todo cubierto completamente de nieve ¡¿Era acaso eso posible?! El invierno había acabado un rato atrás y faltaba mucho para que llegara de nuevo, además esa misma tarde había sido muy calurosa, no era normal que sucediera a menos… a menos que hubiera dormido más de lo que creyó. Descarto la idea inmediatamente porque si hubiera dormido tanto, seguramente al despertar se habría encontrado con Zeno que solía preocuparse demasiado por su bienestar.

Iba a alejarse de la ventana cuando sus ojos no pudieron evitar dirigirse hacia las cercanías del bosque. Incluso entrecerró la mirada porque a pesar de ver todo tan claramente, pensó que su vista le hacía una mala jugada. Veía algo parecido a burbujas de luz que formaban una extraña "entrada". No supo que lo llevó a salir de su habitación y correr lo más rápido que podía en dirección a donde estaba lo que había visto, se tardó unos minutos en llegar y se quedó de pie delante de aquel espectáculo. Todo era tan irreal.

No sabía qué era aquello, jamás había visto algo parecido, pero definitivamente le causaba mucha curiosidad, se acercó lo suficiente dando ligeros pasos sobre la nieve y tocó una de las burbujas de luz. Todo se tornó negro, sus parpados pesaban demasiado y no pudo evitar perder la conciencia sintiendo como si su cuerpo fuera consumido por una fuerza extraña.

* * *

Unos miles de años más adelante en el tiempo, un pequeño niño de aproximadamente cuatro años, cabello azulado y máscara, caminaba a las afueras de la aldea en la que vivía. Se le veía decaído, nuevamente había intentado hacer amigos y ellos habían salido huyendo. No los culpaba, después de todo, él es un monstruo, pero es que se sentía tan solo. Ao, su "cuidador", se había marchado desde la tarde anterior por quién sabe qué motivo, solía hacerlo de vez en cuando sin importarle dejarlo solo, triste y aburrido.

¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué Ao no lo había llevado con él? Siempre le regañaba por alejarse, pero también tenía la culpa de dejarlo solo. Un niño no puede estar quieto, tiene curiosidad y él… de entre todos, él, quien es conocido como un monstruo bajo el nombre de "Seiryuu", tiene esa necesidad de buscar afecto. ¿Acaso le había hecho mal a alguien? Sabía que sus ojos causaban miedo, pero… ¿Que había hecho él para ganarse ese miedo? Él no había hecho nada mal que recordará, solamente quería un poco de cariño.

¿O acaso buscar cariño era lo que hacía mal? Porque entonces no encontraba otro motivo, solo quería amor… ¿Por qué nadie se lo daba? Tenía a Ao y sentía que, a su forma, le quería ¿Por qué el resto no podía ver lo mismo que Ao para quererlo? ...oh no, nuevamente estaba llorando, eso le molestaba mucho a su cuidador. Se limpió las lágrimas como si ese hombre apareciera inmediatamente para regañarlo.

Cansado de sentir su pecho oprimirse dolorosamente, regreso al descuidado sitio al que, por Ao, llamaba casa. Se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda a la pared y suspiró. Su estómago hizo ruido y sus pequeñas manitas tocaron ahí temblorosas. Tenía mucha hambre, no había comido nada desde el día anterior y era porque realmente no había nada que comer. Suspiro derrotado, contuvo su hambre como siempre hacía y ante la falta de fuerzas por no comer, se quedó dormido.

Despertó una hora más tarde al sentir su corazón completamente acelerado, levantó la máscara que cubría su rostro, giró su cabecita en busca de algo, aunque no sabía lo que era y cuando sus ojos, que aun sin tener todo su poder, encontraron algo que hizo su corazón brincar. Se puso de pie, salió de su "casa" y corrió en esa dirección lo más rápido que podía.

Se detuvo con la respiración acelerada, el corazón latiendo desenfrenado y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando encontró delante suyo lo que había alertado su corazón. Se hincó al lado del hombre que yacía inconsciente en el suelo y su pequeña mano se posó sobre el cabello de esa persona. Un cabello algo largo y de un color hermosamente azul.

"Seiryuu" lo observó detenidamente. Era demasiado hermoso ante sus ojos, posiblemente era muy parecido a Ao y él mismo pues el cabello de aquel color, tez nívea y las marcas en sus mejillas, representaban un gran parecido, pero a diferencia de Ao, se veía más bonito y delicado. No pudo controlar a su cuerpo para evitar que su manita se colocara sobre la mejilla del hombre. Una adorable sonrisa se pintó sobre sus labios y su corazón finalmente se calmó.

— dragón azul… — susurro comprendiendo quién era esta persona, pero no por ello dejaba de parecerle extraño que hubiera otro dragón azul a parte de Ao y él.

Retrocedió tímido cuando se percató de que el hombre frunció el ceño, parecía que pronto despertaría. No se alejó mucho, a decir verdad, casi nada, su corazón le pedía a gritos no alejarse de él por nada del mundo. Aquel hombre abrió lentamente los ojos para volver a cerrarlos ante la molestia que le causó la luz. "Seiryuu" se maravilló del hermoso dorado de esos ojos, brillaban tan bellamente, incluso más que los de Ao.

* * *

Cuando Abi sintió a la conciencia regresarle, supo que debajo suyo había suelo, extraño, ya que recordaba que se había desmayado y en todo caso debería haberse amortiguado su caída con nieve, no con suelo. Frunció el ceño intentando abrir los ojos y así lo hizo, sin embargo, los cerró inmediatamente al recibir la luz de lleno. Espero unos segundos sintiendo todo lo que le rodeaba hasta que una voz infantil hizo que su corazón se detuviera y abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — giro inmediatamente para encontrarse con un niño usando una máscara.

El mayor no entendía que pasaba, solo que no podía evitar que la sorpresa se plasmara sobre toda su expresión. Su mente le repetía una y otra vez que aquel pequeño era el dragón azul, cosa imposible, él era el único dragón azul ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto su estómago parecía vibrar y su corazón palpitaba acelerado?

— ¿Quién eres? — fue lo primero que pudo decir tras unos minutos.

— yo… yo soy… Seiryuu — contestó algo cohibido.

Abi abrió los ojos sobresaltado y su respiración se tornó algo acelerada así que intentó calmarla. Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos tratando de comprender qué sucedía. Eso no podía ser cierto, era imposible, pero su mente y cuerpo le decían que aquel niño hablaba en serio. Trato de serenarse, hizo un conteo mental, se sentó delante del niño y finalmente abrió los ojos. El niño habló de nuevo.

— Tu eres el dragón azul ¿Verdad? Bueno… no puedo asegurar porque siento eso, solo lo se… — giró la cabeza en varias direcciones para no verlo hasta que sintió las manos del hombre sobre sus mejillas.

— soy Seiryuu — asintió aun sin comprender que pasaba — mi nombre es Abi — ¿Era idiota presentarse en ese momento? No lo sabía, lo que sí, era que tenía una enorme curiosidad por el pequeño de delante — ¿Por qué usas esta máscara? — sin que el pequeño pudiera evitarlo, Abi le quitó aquel artefacto que cubría su rostro.

El mayor tenía sus dudas respecto a que ese niño fuera quien creía y decía ser. Quitarle la máscara despejó toda incertidumbre y se maravilló de encontrar tan hermosos e inocentes ojos dorados que lo observaban con un sentimiento extraño, no se conocían, pero la mirada del niño reflejaba algo parecido al afecto. "Seiryuu" no se molestó en intentar cubrirse, se dejó hacer y observó un cálido brillo en la mirada de aquel de nombre Abi.

— esto no es posible — susurro sin salir de la sorpresa ante lo que los ojos del niño le decían claramente — yo soy el único dragón azul, solo yo tomé la sangre del dragón azul.

— ¿tomó sangre del dragón azul? — preguntó con sorpresa el niño mientras se ponía de pie y Abi fue consciente de lo que había dicho, eso sencillamente sonaba aterrador.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — desvió el tema.

— los aldeanos dicen que esta es la "Maldita aldea del Seiryuu" — respondió. ¡¿Aldea del seiryuu?! No conocía de un lugar que llevara su honorífico en el nombre, esto era extraño, no entendía, definitivamente no entendía hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

— ¿maldita?

— Ao dice que la sangre del dragón azul se aferra a esta gente desde hace miles de años y… — bingo. Abi giro en varias direcciones mientras se ponía de pie. Lo sentía, lo sentía claramente, tres luces, una verde, una blanca, una amarilla… la luz que representaba a cada guerrero dragón. Las primeras dos no lucían para nada parecidas a las de Shuten y Guen, y la amarilla se sentía tan rota aun cuando era la esencia de Zeno.

— ¿Miles de años? — preguntó sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas — ¿Q-qué sabes de los cuatro guerreros dragón y el Rey Hiryuu? — ¿Había tartamudeado? Ya no importaba, si su privilegiada mente y teoría no se equivocaban por más que la esencia de Zeno pudiera ser un factor de error, estaba comprendiendo que pasaba en ese momento, lo que él representaba para el mundo y quien era el niño.

— Ao dice que eso es una leyenda de mucho tiempo atrás y que por culpa del primer Seiryuu nosotros estamos condenados a sufrir — hizo una pequeña pausa — no se mucho, solo… todos en la aldea somos descendientes directos del primero, pero solo uno tiene estos ojos malditos.

¿Culpa del primer Seiryuu? Él… ¡¿Él tenía la culpa?! ¡¿Él estaba en un tiempo donde su sangre se había propagado tanto?! … momento, eso no era importante, el niño había dicho algo sobre hijos del primero… él es el primero… entonces ¿Ese niño es uno de sus hijos? No entendía por qué su corazón se aceleró ante aquel pensamiento. Un hijo, un hijo que no quiere tener y, sin embargo, al tenerlo ahí le parece el ser más hermoso que había visto.

— ojos malditos… — repitió en un susurro y el niño tomando su máscara y poniéndosela, asintió.

— Ao me ha dicho que hay un rumor donde mencionan que quien vea estos ojos — tocó sobre la máscara donde estaban sus ojos — se trasformará en piedra.

— eso no es cierto — frunció el ceño completamente ofendido.

— Ao dice lo mismo, pero los aldeanos dicen que estos ojos son…

— los más hermosos del reino — lo corto convencido captando la atención del pequeño — todos me lo dicen, estos ojos de dragón son letales, ciertamente, pero los más hermosos, nunca lo olvides — dijo como si diera una lección de vida.

— nunca nadie había dicho algo como eso — una tímida sonrisa se pintó sobre sus labios.

El mayor sintió una extraña calidez llenarlo al ver que aquel niño se ponía feliz, no podía explicarlo, pero que un niño suyo fuera feliz, lo hacía sentirse igualmente… momento ¡¿Un niño suyo?! ¡No! Ese niño no es suyo… ¡Ah! Bueno, si ¡Lo es! Pero es tan complicado, esto era demasiado para su cabeza y su ideal de no tener hijos, teniendo un niño como ese adelante, solo le hacía pensar en que un hijo no sería tan malo.

— esto es demasiado — susurro tocando sus sienes ante el potente dolor de cabeza que lo había atacado.

— ¿Estas bien? — "Seiryuu" lo observo preocupado, podía notarlo a través de la máscara y su corazón bailo lleno de dicha por eso. Que niño tan adorable tenía delante… esperen ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Él?! ¡¿Él grandioso Seiryuu había pensado que un niño es adorable?! ¡¿Siquiera era posible que aquella palabra fuera parte de su vocabulario?! Seguro este era uno de esos sueños irracionales que tenía de vez en cuando, si, seguro era eso porque en el mundo jamás existiría un niño tan lindo como el que estaba con él y menos sería "adorable" ante la mejor vista del mundo.

— estoy bi… — un gruñido los dejo en silencio sepulcral, el más joven toco su estómago y suspiro — estás hambriento — afirmó suspirando también. Con su perfecta vista aprecio los alrededores. Ahí estaba esa aldea que parecía tener una pésima imagen del dragón azul y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando posó su vista sobre la gente.

— no les hagas nada — pidió tranquilo. Abi frunció el ceño aún más. ¿No hacerles nada? Esas personas trataban como monstruos a sus hijos ocultándolos bajo una máscara, quería… ¡Ah!... solamente asintió, tomó la mano del menor y comenzó a caminar. Ni siquiera se molestó en contradecir sus pensamientos, su cuerpo insistió en que ese mocoso era de su sangre y ya no había que buscarle más, a final de cuentas era un sueño, solo un sueño.

— ¿Dónde vives? — el niño señaló y caminaron en esa dirección.

Esto era deplorable, "Seiryuu" era tachado de monstruo, su aldea odiaba el legado que dejó y por si fuera poco tenían a un infante viviendo en condiciones pésimas, esa "vivienda" no podía realmente ser llamada hogar ¿O sí? Tenía corrientes de aire, se veía descuidada… ya, era un lugar en el que no viviría ni el salvaje de Shuten. Al entrar busco con la mirada algo para darle de comer al que se sostenía firmemente de su mano.

— no puedo explicar por qué confío en ti — menciono con su dulce voz — ni por qué mi corazón palpita tanto — toco su pecho — mucho menos por qué me siento tan feliz.

— no le des tantas vueltas, esto solamente es un sueño — respondió tranquilo, pero sin sonar agresivo.

— ¿Un sueño? — pregunto tímido — entonces… no quiero despertar jamás — soltó algo triste.

El dragón azul original hizo una mueca tratando de contener lo que aquellas palabras habían representado, tenía un cúmulo de emociones, odio, amor, ternura, tristeza… y todo tenía que ver con quienes, según su sueño, eran sus descendientes. Soltó la mano del infante al notar que no había nada que pareciera comestible por más que buscara. ¿Era en serio? Ni siquiera eran capaces de alimentar a un menor, estaba completamente decepcionado.

— espera aquí — salió de la "casita" y el otro, como el niño obediente que demostró ser, lo espero. Una mínima sonrisa se pintó en los labios de Abi, ese mocoso era definitivamente hermoso, no dudaba de que un niño así pudiera ser suyo, lo tenía todo para tener descendientes dignos genética y moralmente, pero no, no, no, no, este sueño no le haría cambiar de parecer respecto a sus ideales de odio hacia los niños.

Observó en la lejanía y no tardó en encontrar un lugar donde obtener peces. Varias veces desvió su mirada hacia donde sentía el resto de luces y aunque la verde y blanca no le eran tan familiares, la amarilla lo era definitivamente, no estaba tan lejos, pero si lo suficiente como para no entrar en su rango de visión. Era inquietante ¿Por qué en un sueño que parecía ser el futuro, estaba Zeno, pero no los demás? Tal vez era un parecido casual.

Cuando vivía aún con su familia, una familia de estatus noble, nunca le faltó nada, ni siquiera ahora con Hiryuu le falta algo, pero tras enfrentar múltiples guerras al lado de su Rey, se vio en la necesidad de aprender a cazar, mayoritariamente fue cortesía de Guen que aprendiera, ese hombre se tomaba muy en serio el papel de "hermano mayor". No tardó en atrapar unos cuantos peces y regreso cerca de la "casita" de "Seiryuu".

Los cocino en un poco de fuego que hizo, lucía divertido al sentir la mirada del infante sobre la comida que preparaba fuera. Cuando estuvo listo ingreso al lugar y le ofreció alimento al niño, este ni lento ni perezoso, tomó lo que le ofrecía devorándolo completamente. Abi no tenía hambre en lo absoluto así que todo fue degustado por el de la máscara.

— ¿No tienes hambre? — pregunto cayendo en cuenta de que su benefactor no había probado ni un poco.

— es más importante que comas, yo estoy bien así — una fuerte corriente de aire ingresó al lugar y ambos se estremecieron, parecía ser que ninguno de los dos tenía suficiente resistencia al clima frío.

— Abi… — "Seiryuu" atrajo su atención, justo ahora caía en cuenta de que mentalmente solo lo llamaba así, como Seiryuu ¿No tendría nombre propio? — ¿Qué edad tienes? — fue una pregunta algo desconcertante para el mayor, pero igualmente respondió.

— tengo veinte años — esa respuesta alegro al pequeño puesto que seguramente este aceptaría. Ao muchas veces le dijo que no sería su amigo, que no podía un hombre de más de veinte años, ser amigo de un niño.

— entonces… ¿Tú quisieras ser mi amigo? — la ilusión impregnada en la pregunta hizo que el pecho de Abi se sintiera presionado dolorosamente.

— ¿Sabes que casi podría ser tu padre? — pregunto incrédulo, pero notar la decepción en las facciones del menor lo hizo retractarse. Se puso en cuclillas y lo tomó de la barbilla — bien, seré tu amigo.

— ¿Por qué podría ser tu hijo? — pregunto esta vez casi emocionado.

— llevas mi sangre después de todo, al menos eso es lo que me demuestra este extraño sueño — se encogió de hombros — ¿Por qué preguntaste mi edad?

— Ao me ha dicho que personas más grandes no pueden ser amigas de niños.

— Ao debe ser otro dragón azul ¿Verdad? — "Seiryuu" asintió.

— pero… está perdiendo fuerzas… mientras el poder de mis ojos se hace más fuerte, él de Ao se debilita — dijo con tristeza y eso resultó interesante para el mayor.

— ¿Dónde está él?

— no lo sé, suele irse de vez en cuando, lo que más le importa es que los aldeanos estén bien y hay ciertos bandidos en el exterior que ponen esa seguridad en peligro.

— comprendo — Así que después de todo sus descendientes eran capaces de tener sentimientos tan puros, bueno, estaba seguro que aquellos herederos de los ojos de dragón los tendrían, lo sorprendente era el hecho de que el resto fueran personas tan inseguras y en cierto grado, despreciables.

— Abi ¿Jugarías conmigo? — pregunto emocionado.

— ¿Jugar? No lo he hecho desde hace años — asintió pensativo — puedo intentarlo.

Entre las pequeñas cosas que tenía el más joven, sacó una ya muy desgastada pelota y ambos salieron de la "casa" para jugar con ella. Solamente se la pasaban entre ellos, pero "Seiryuu" parecía estar feliz y Abi se sentía satisfecho con eso. Ese sentimiento de calidez instalado en el pecho de ambos era gratificante y los envolvió en eso que parecía ser un ambiente formado entre un padre y un hijo.

Conforme pasaba la tarde ambos lograban sacar pequeñas sonrisas de parte del otro, así como una horrible sensación de frío que agobiaba a Abi. Sentía sus ojos arder al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sabía que sucedía, había caído desmayado sobre la nieve y ya estaba enfermando antes de eso, seguramente su cuerpo le cobraría factura, pero no era capaz de intentar despertar. Hubo un momento en que sin miedo "Seiryuu" se quitó su máscara y quería seguir apreciando aquellos hermosos e inocentes ojos llenos de sueños sencillos.

Había caído como un idiota en la sensación de conocer un niño suyo, un hijo, aunque fuera en medio de los deseos de Morfeo y su enfermedad. No quería apartar la mirada de las bellas sonrisas, la emoción emanando con inocencia, no quería perder detalle de nada, quería ver más y más de alguien que era como él. Solo porque en el futuro hubiera un niño como ese, ahora deseaba dejar un legado con su sangre, el mundo necesitaba más de esa belleza tan natural, y aunque llegase a ser ilegal, el mundo necesitaba de personas como ese niño sin nombre propio.

Sin embargo, después de todo no sería capaz de ver más, cuando terminaron la cena que había cazado, comenzó a hiperventilar, la noche había caído sobre ambos tan fría y representando el final. "Seiryuu" había ido a auxiliarlo de inmediato y ambos entraron al "hogar" del pequeño. Se sentaron sobre el frío suelo, Abi ardía en fiebre y aun así se preocupó por verlo temblar. No dudó en brindarle de su calor.

— me he divertido mucho — le dijo dejando que poco a poco, su conciencia se perdiera a cada segundo.

— también lo he hecho — asintió "Seiryuu" con una sonrisa agradecida —no siempre recibo esta clase de atenciones de alguien, Abi… tu buscaste por mi bienestar, jugaste conmigo, me alimentaste, dijiste cosas que no escucharé de nadie más… pero… mañana regresará Ao y estoy seguro de que tú te iras.

— esto es lo más largo que te he escuchado decir — dijo tranquilo — pero lo entiendo, yo también lo siento de esa forma.

— sería bueno tener sueños como este siempre.

— ¿Pero acaso no sería más cruel despertar?

— Ao está conmigo, lo quiero mucho.

— entonces si tienes esa clase de fortaleza supongo que está bien, no sé por qué hare esto, no sé por qué me disculpare con algo creado gracias a mis sueños, pero, lamento que mi legado no te trate tan bien, si fuera por mí, los habría acabado con una sola mirada, no merecen llevar mi sangre.

— no lo entiendo.

— eso no importa — chasqueo la lengua cerrando los ojos y abrazando más fuertemente al niño — solo diré que fue gratificante sentirme tan conectado a alguien aun cuando fuera falso y por poco tiempo.

— hablas como Ao — rio levemente.

— ¿Él es tu padre? — recibió una negación con la cabeza — seguro estará feliz de lidiar contigo y no con otro niño, son irritantes los niños — el menor iba a hablar — pero tú no, sería interesante un futuro con personas como tú.

Y así se dejaron vencer por el sueño, fue la primera vez que "Seiryuu" durmió cálido sin Ao y la primera vez que Abi, descanso tan relajado. Al salir el sol una luz azul se acercó por el oeste, una luz amarilla ingreso al pueblo por el este y Abi que las sintió no les dio importancia pues su propia luz se desvaneció de ese lugar.

Sentía estar descansando sobre la espalda de alguien, el aire helado cortaba sus mejillas y sus oídos recibían palabras que no podía descifrar, solamente frunció el ceño y se dejó envolver nuevamente por el cansancio siendo arrullado por unas muy preocupadas luces blanca, verde y amarilla que le eran tan fácilmente conocidas.

* * *

Cuando "Seiryuu" despertó, fue consciente de que seguía donde se había quedado dormido, con la espalda recargada a la pared, no recordaba bien qué es lo que había soñado, pero seguramente apenas y había pasado una hora de que había vuelto de su recorrido aburrido sin Ao. Salió de la casita notando que efectivamente no era muy tarde, paseo un poco por la aldea aun cuando las personas le veían mal. Una pelota chocó contra su pierna y busco al dueño, una luz amarilla le hizo sentirse demasiado cálido y a los pocos minutos su querido Ao llegó tan irritado como siempre.

Su mente tenia imágenes borrosas del lindo sueño que había tenido ese día con alguien desconocido que era amable con él, cuando le dijo a Ao que aquel hombre de luz amarilla que le había regalado una pelota nueva, era el dragón amarillo. El adulto quedó incrédulo, pero simplemente lo llevo de vuelta a donde debían permanecer encerrados a menos que fuera necesario salir.

— traje comida, no comiste nada desde ayer, así que come — dijo enfurruñado poniendo algo de verduras delante de él. Eso lo hizo recordar que no era triste despertar de algo bonito cuando Ao estaba a su lado, recordaba sus palabras pero no a quien estaban dirigidas. No fue hasta que al caer la noche un nombre salió de sus labios mientras dormía con una sonrisa abrazado a un muy molesto Ao que no había podido evitar que durmiera con él ante el frío clima.

— Abi...

* * *

Al abrir los ojos todo era muy oscuro para el dragón azul que está al servicio del rey Hiryuu. Veía muy borroso para ser él y supo que esta vez había enfermado muy en serio. Tenía mucho frio, pero al mismo tiempo su sangre ardía, jadeo adolorido cuando intentó moverse y sintió su cabeza ser taladrada por el dolor. Se percató que a diferencia de horas atrás, estaba vistiendo ropa más ligera, tenía un trapo húmedo sobre la frente y estaba aprisionado entre las cobijas de su futon.

— menos mal despiertas — dirigió su vista hacia su izquierda encontrándose con Zeno que lucía muy preocupado — sentimos tu energía desvanecerse, Hiryuu entro en pánico y vinimos de inmediato a ver qué sucedía.

— ya estoy bien, déjame solo — cerró los ojos esperando que se marchara, sabía que Zeno lo haría pues el muchacho respetaba mucho su espacio.

— puede que Seiryuu sea un poco más grande que yo, pero ahora parece un niño pequeño — Abi iba a reclamarle, pero el muchacho soltó una risita y continuó — el médico ya te ha dado medicina, según sus palabras, en un rato más te sentirás mejor — camino hacia la puerta — por cierto Seiryuu ¿Qué hacías tirado en medio de la tormenta de nieve? Shuten tuvo que traerte tan rápido como le fue posible.

— ¿Ha despertado ya? — Guen se mostró en la habitación con semblante preocupado.

— así que el niño desmayos no se murió — un hombre de dientes afilados se asomó por la puerta mientras chasqueaba la lengua como si algo no hubiera pasado como quería.

— nos tenías muy preocupados Abi — regaño Hiryuu entrando y abrazándolo fuertemente cuando Abi fue capaz de sentarse.

— Rey ¿Qué hace? — pregunto muy serio, pero el hombre no se alejó — enfermara si se queda cerca.

— eso no importa, por un momento creí lo peor… que estés bien y pueda abrazarte me hace sentir tranquilo — el de cabello azul desvió el rostro algo sonrojado dejando que la calidez de su Rey lo calmara también.

— has perdido peso — se burló Shuten — pareces mujer.

— y tu un animal rabioso, pero no te lo restriego — lo fulmino con la mirada haciendo que el otro saliera de la habitación soltando un bufido.

— descansa — dijo Hiryuu separándose — estuviste al menos una hora en la nieve, no quiero que empeores — se marchó en compañía de Zeno que le comentaba como cuidaría del enfermo Seiryuu con una sonrisa en sus labios y el de cabello rojo asintió complacido de su dedicación.

— ¿Todo bien? — le pregunto Guen sentándose al borde del futon estudiando su semblante para saber si había mejora.

— tenías razón — le dijo el de hermosos ojos mientras se recostaba nuevamente

— ¿En qué?

— los niños no son molestos — respondió con una sonrisa. Guen no comprendió en realidad a que se refería, pero si aquel hombre estaba feliz con lo que decía, no era quien para arruinar el momento.

Abi decidió dormir nuevamente rememorando aquel sueño que había tenido minutos atrás, ahora lucía algo borroso, pero la sensación de lo que había descubierto seguramente no desaparecería. Guen lo arropo bien y se marchó cuando el muchacho se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios. Si, el mundo necesita más de sonrisas sinceras, más sentimientos inocentes y más dignos dragones azules como él mismo y el niño de su sueño, creía firmemente en eso.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado, a pesar de que Abi es mi dragón original favorito (excluyendo a Zeno) no sabía como comenzar una historia, mucho menos relacionarlo a Shin-ah sin hacer AU radical, no es que me hubiera molestado, pero quería mostrar una perspectiva dentro del universo creado en Akatsuki no Yona, de Shin-ah ante los ojos de Abi, fue muy corto para mi gusto, soy de las personas que escribe largo y tendido, pero he quedado satisfecha con el resultado.

Esto fue lo ultimo que pude hacer para celebrar Enero por Shin-ah y fue una actividad definitivamente entretenida.

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Besos. Carrie** ;)


End file.
